


The possessed

by JannKenneth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Child Abuse, Content approved by S.C.A.R., Demonic Possession, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced, Forced Relationship, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Molestation, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Perversion, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Priest Kink, Sharing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/pseuds/JannKenneth
Summary: A troubled father visits the local priest to ask him to exorcise his demon-possessed son. As the father guiltily narrates the events of the past few days, the priest realized that it is more than just a simple demon possession.What is the real story?





	The possessed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This is a work of fiction. All characters are made up and were not based on anyone. Any resemblance and similarity to real life events and people is purely coincidental. This story contains violence, non-consensual sex and involves an underage character and underage sex. This is a dark story, please be warned.
> 
> Additional Disclaimer:  
> I am new to writing and English is not my first language, so please be kind.

"What are you saying Mr. Mcvoy?" the appalled priest responded.

"Father, believe me. It's true. My son is possessed." the terrified father replied.

"Calm down Mr. Mcvoy. Please, you can't just say that... maybe..." the priest started to say not really understanding what the scared father has been saying.

"It's true father. He.... he... no.... it's no longer him. I tried to help father.... I.... yeah... I had no choice... but it won't go away." the man kept mumbling, probably more to himself than to the priest in front of him. "Father..." he said as he grabbed the priest's hand in him and gripped it tight. "I need your help. Maybe if it's you... maybe if it's you then, it will go away."

"Mr. Mcvoy, please settle down, ummm... how... ummm... what happened?" the priest started to ask. Ever since the panicking father entered his office, the man kept going on and on about his son being possessed by a demon but not really knowing much. The man kept mumbling on about something he does not really understand.

"I... my son, father. He's possessed." the father said again now more frustrated. The priest doesn't seem to get what he is trying to say.

"O-kay? Ummm... when did it start? What happened?" the priest asked calmly.

"Well, ever since he came back from that scouting camp, he has been acting strange. I knew I shouldn't have let him go to that stupid camping. Excuse my language father. But I have heard stories of strange events occurring in that area. Ghosts showing themselves, wolves howling, those kinds of things. I was hesitant to let him go. But I did not believe it, my son... he was... insistent too, I should have stood my ground. But..."

"Wait... wait, hold on. What happened exactly?" the priest asked, wanting to clarify.

"Well, there's this scouting camp site. Rumors has been going around about strange events in that area. You know, it's a forest, ghost stories are common. But this one is real, it possessed my son... Oh, my son... he acted so strange ever since he came back. He..." father started to say ending his narration with his hands covering his face.

"Strange, how?"

"Well, the first night after he came home, he woke me up in the middle of the night. He says he was scared of something inside his closet. You know how kids in their young age have this fear of monsters living in their closets or under their beds, so I explained to him that there is no monster in his closet. I told him that monsters don't exist and how it was just a product of kid’s imaginations. I even went as far and going to his room and checking it myself, just to prove my point. But he was just looking so terrified, father." he explained. "And he was begging me to let him sleep in my bed. So, I let him. I expected it was just that one-night thing, but it happened again the next day. Then the next, and the next, until it became normal." Mr. Mcvoy narrated.

"Then what happened?" the priest asked when the man stopped his narration.

"Well, I don't really know what happened father but one night, I woke up with... with.." the man started to say but he can't seem to say the words.

"With what, Mr. Mcvoy?" the priest asked.

"Well father, have you had one of those dream where you are receiving some, you know... blowjob?" the man stated hesitantly, of course the priest didn't respond to his question. "Well, I was having one of those dreams. I was dreaming of my late wife. She was bobbing up and down my shaft. It was great, I was enjoying it so much and I was about to blow when I decided to put my hand on the back of her head to bury myself dee..." the man stopped not knowing how to continue his story. "Anyways, as I was holding my wife's head down and was about to blow my nuts, I noticed something, my wife has short hair. She never wore her hair short. She was always sporting a shoulder length straight hair. That's when I woke up..." the man said looking appalled and disgusted. The priest looked at him confused, not really getting what the man is saying.

"Did you understand what I was saying, father?" the man asked desperately. The priest just looked at him confused. "I woke up with my hands on the back of my son's head." the man said expecting the priest to respond. The priest did not get what the man said means. He couldn't quiet connect the dots.

"It was not my wife. It was my own son." the man explained further hoping that the priest gets what he was trying to say. The priest did and he was shocked. "Father, I... I don’t... really know how... or what really happened but... I... I woke up with my son's lips wrapped around my hard cock. I was so shocked, father, believe me. And I couldn't move." the man said regretfully. "And father.... I... I was.... I was cumming... I know what I was supposed to do... but I was too shocked... and... and... I was still climaxing. I did not move. I didn't even remove my hand on the back of my son's head. I couldn't. I held his head in place... and I was slightly trying to push myself... unmmm... deeper... I... ummm..." the man said. "My son is possessed, father. Please help me."

The priest was appalled to hear what the man was saying. After all his years of being a priest and listening to all the awful thing his patrons has confessed to him but none came near what this guy just confessed. But with his years of experience, he was able to maintain his composure. "Mr. Mcvoy calm down. What you told me, it doesn't really tell me that your son is possessed. It was not your fault either." the priest started to say trying to comfort the now hysterical father. "You were dreaming, you couldn't have known that it was really happening. And maybe your son was just curious, you know kids your son's age are." the priest replied.

"Yes, I know, father. But, after... after I... finished.... you know. I immediately pulled my son's head off my..." the man stopped. "Father, he tried to reached for it again. He held on to my waist trying to stop me from pulling him off. He was... determined to keep my... ummm... in his mouth. Father, what curious kid would do that? And to his own father?" the man asked.

"Well, maybe..." the priest offered but he did not really know what to say next.

"When I finally got him off me. I immediately went to the bathroom to make sense of what happened. Father, believe me, I mentally kicked myself for letting that thing happen." the father said burying his face in his hands.

"It was not your fault." the priest offered.

"I know. It was the demon's fault." the man said matter-of-factly. "But I did not know it then. I was still confused and angry to myself when I came back to my bedroom and my son is already sleeping. That night I slept in the couch. I was afraid that something like that would happen again if I climb back to my bed." the man said. The priest was relieved a bit when he heard the man.

"But that did not stop my son. No, ever since that night, my son would somehow find a way to be in the bathroom every time I take a shower. He would be there to brush his teeth or take a pee or... anything. And yes father, I was thinking that maybe my son was just curious. I also thought of that. But... there was this one time." the man said trying to remember another occurrence. "I was watching some show on TV, when my son decided to join me. Did you know where he decided to sit?" the father asked not really expecting a respond. "He sat on my lap. He hasn't done that for ages. I don't even think that boys his age still do. But I let him. I did not think much of that. But sure enough, he started getting handsy." the man narrated.

"Handsy?" the priest asked.

"Yes. He was seated on my lap with both his feet on one side. His head on my shoulder, his one arm on the other. Then all of a sudden, his one arm started to caress my chest. I did not comment at first, but when he started playing on my nipple, I pulled his hand away..." the man said gauging at the priest's reaction. When he saw there was none, he continued. "But it came back, father, this time I told him to stop as I pulled his hand away. I told him that it is distracting so as not to hurt his feelings. He seems to understand. He even smiled at me. Then his hand started playing with the hairs on my chest.." the man said.

"It was so hot that day so I was shirtless." the man reasoned when he saw the reaction on the priest's face. "then, father, his hand moves downwards. Father I have to tell you, I was going to stop him. I was going to tell him to stop and say that what he's doing is inappropriate. Believe me, I really wanted to. But... I did not." the man said regretfully. "I don't know what came over me but I did not stop him. I just sat there watching the TV as my son's hands went southwards. When his hands met the waistband of my shorts, he pulled it with the other hand and inserted his hand inside." the man said waiting for the priest's response or judgment or anything. There was none. "I was going commando that time. Father, I hate myself so much. I was already half-hard when his hands met my... God, I was weak father. I did not stop him. I just sat there. I hate to say this father but I was... enjoying it." the father said.

"I let him explore. I reasoned to myself that if my son was just curious, letting him explore my body might satisfy him and he would stop." the father said.

"Did it?" the priest ask. He wanted the conversation to end, against his will his cock is slowly rising. It's not that incestuous acts excite him. It's not about pedophilia. It's not even about gay sexual acts. It's just that the man is narrating about a sexual event and like every man, gay or not, it affects the priest.

"No father. Besides, I was telling myself a lie. I was letting my son continue with whatever he was doing because, I want him to. Not for his best interest, but for mine. I was enjoying it father. The demon tempted me. It played tricks with my mind. It made me enjoy my son's caress. It made me so excited with the idea of my underage son's small little fingers wrapping around my hard, pulsating cock. It is making me excited with the idea of maybe doing something more with my own son. It tricked me father. It tricked me... I was weak father... I let it... And honestly, I did enjoy it."

"Yes, well.... It's in the past now. Ummm..." the father started to say wanting to change the topic as it is making him hard and his cock is in an uncomfortable situation.

"I know father, but I can still clearly see it like it just happened an hour ago. I can still see my son sliding off me. I can still see him try to pull my shorts down. And you know what I did father?" the man asked another rhetorical question. "I just lifted my butt off, allowing the garment to be pulled down. Once it reached my ankles, my son's darted straight to my hard, leaking cock. And I was never a leaker, father. But that night, I was leaking like no tomorrow. I can still see how it strung from the tip of my cock into my son's finger. The demon's temptation was too strong. I fell for his tricks. I am so ashamed, father." the father narrated.

"Then what happened?" a voice came. The priest realized it was him who said it.

"Well, he started jacking me off... Slowly... His two hands barely wrapping around the girth of my cock, but he managed. Every time his hands goes up the length of my cock, he pushed some precum out at the tip of my cock, which in turn coats my shaft more, making the jacking off easier for my son. And father, I was in heaven." the man said.

"Did it end there?" the priest asked.

"No, of course not. I felt a warm breeze wrap around me. My mind went cloudy. I don't believe I was really thinking straight. I stood up quickly. My son was taken aback with my sudden action. His hands stayed in my hard cock, he used it as a handle as his body was pushed but and he landed on his butt on the floor. My cock my right next to his face. I can clearly see it father. My cock is not gigantic, but it looks enormous beside my son's face. It looks fatter than it actually is. Side by side, my length starts at the tip of my son's chin to about two or three inches above his forehead. It was humongous if compared with my son's face. It's... arousing to see. You should see it yourself father. You can't believe how erotic it looks." the man said with enthusiasm. Something you won't expect from a man narrating about how he let his son touch him inappropriately, or was it the other way around. "Sorry father, I was side tracked." the man exclaimed not believing how he went on describing how he really felt that time.

"No! It's okay, Mr. Mcvoy. Go on, what happened next." the priest asked now curious how far the events went.

"Well, I.... I..." the man started but could bring himself to tell what really happened next. "Do I really need to continue father. I just really need to believe me that my son is possessed. You need to help me, exorcise him or something." the man said.

"No, no... I need to know the full detail. Please go on. Something might come up that is important in deciding how to exorcise your son or if he really needs one." the priest said. He is now devoured with lust.

"Ummm.... I... after that... I... ummm... I took hold of my hard cock, on the base, and I lightly hit my son's face with it." the man said regretfully.

"What did you feel when you did that? Please tell me, I NEED to know, it IS important." the priest instructed.

"Now, I feel disgusted, how could I have done that. What father would do such... such horrible..."

"Wait, wait..." the priest stopped the father. "I meant, how did you feel that time? How did you feel when you hit your son's face with your hard daddy cock?" the priest asked.

"I... I was high. Like I was on a drug." the man replied after the initial shock of hearing a parish priest say those lewd words.

"Good, then maybe the demon did poison your mind that time. Continue." the priest encouraged.

"Yeah, I lightly tap my engorged cock against my little boy's upturned face. When he barely flinches, I put more force into it. I repeatedly slapped the full length of my cock against his cheeks, nose and pouty lips. And father, you won't believe how he acted. Every time the head of my dick comes anywhere near  
his mouth, that little red tongue darts out past his pink lips and tries to swipe at my helmet. If I was not under the demon's spell, I would have felt angry and disgusted. But I was and my son's actions encouraged my, demented, perverted act. I continued to cock slap his small face which got my juices flowing even more. And every swipe of my cock leaves a clear, pearly white trail of slime. Every slap splatters my pre-fuck juice. Soon my young boy's innocent face is covered in my pre-cum. Some of my salty offering invariably landed on his tongue. This only spurred my son on and his tongue went fanatically darting in every direction lapping up any cum within its reach. It was unbelievable." the man exclaimed.

"How did you feel when you were done smacking your own underage son with the hard pulsating daddy cock that made him?" the father asked casually.

"Well, I was happy. I enjoyed the artwork that I created. I saw my son's face turning a bit red. And somehow my leaking cock made a mess on his face. He looked cute. Father I really don't think this is necessary. I.."

"It is." the priest said not giving the father more time to voice his opinion. "Then what happened?"

"Well father, I remembered thinking of my son's mouth as just a suck hole. Breathing, talking and eating were just secondary purposes for that little hole in his skull. I remembered thinking that the real reason for that tight, moist orifice being there was for me to stick my cock into. And that's exactly what I did, father. I reach out my left hand and grip the top of my young son's head, holding it still. Then my right hand gripped my hard cock at its base, then aimed it at that tiny suck hole. He smirked, father. My son smirked, knowing full well what is about to happen. I was sure then that my son was possessed. And somehow, I knew that if I do these things to my son, the demon will go away. I tried father. But it did not." the man said.

"So what happened next." the priest asked.

"I tried to push my cock inside my son's mouth. Father it was difficult. His mouth is tight. So, my other hand got hold of the back of his head and pushed it, guiding it towards my hard cock. As I apply more pressure, I swear I saw him smiling, which of course, is impossible due to the fact that his boy lips are full of his daddy's cock. But I am certain I saw him smile." the man said.

"Maybe it was the demon inside of your son who was smiling." the priest suggested.

"Maybe." the man replied.

"Well, go on." the priest added after a bit of silence.

The man swallowed some saliva because he suddenly has a dry throat before continuing with his story. "Father, as I apply more pressure, I saw the head of my cock slowly descending into my boy's mouth. Just a fraction of an inch but the flared end of the helmet still has far to go. I almost stop, father. I do not want to rip my boy's face open. But not only did my lust prod me on but the eyes of my son told me to continue. The demon inside him wants me to continue. And I also have to continue to rid my son of the demon." the defeated father said. "I almost heard a pop as the last of my cock's head entered my young boy's mouth. And his lips, well it pressed and fell down sharply at the end of my flaring helmet. At that moment father, I thought I was never going to get it out of his mouth." the man exclaimed.

"Is that so? So what happened next?" the priest pried.

"I removed my hand from the back of his head and looked down at my boy with his mouth full of daddy cock. I... father... I marveled at my accomplishment. You should understand father I was under the demon's spell. I felt like I was no longer in control of my body. I was...." the man blubbered on but the priest stopped him.

"It's okay Mr. Mcvoy. I understand. It was the demon's work. You were but a man who was weak in front of a demon. You had no choice." the priest said consoling the troubled father.

"Thank you father." the man respond.

"So what happened next? Was there anything extraordinary that happened?" the priest asked.

"Well, I don't really know father. I'm not sure. But can you classify having the head of your hard cock completely inside your very young son extraordinary?" the man asked.

"I don't know, was it?" the priest asked.

"Well... when I looked down at my son, he... he... ummm... his red lips... his red fuckable lips, were stretched to the limit. His entire face was obscenely distorted. His upper lip was pushed so far up against his nose that I was amazed he could breathe through it. Only the fact that his nostrils would flare at each exhale assured me that he was not suffocating on my shaft. His young face was still red, if not redder. I noticed a hair or two, plastered on his stretched face and I knew it was my pubic hair. The scene was just so surreal yet so real. I can't believe it really happened." the man added.

"The demon was playing tricks with you, amplifying your sensations at that moments so you could feel more intensely and that in turn would override your logic and you could not think straight." the priest explained. "So, what happened next?"

"Father, I... I was not satisfied with only the helmet of my shaft penetrating my son's face." the man said.

"Of course you were not." the priest said louder than he meant. So, he immediately added. "The demon made sure of it."

"I am angry for letting myself be tempted, father. But that time I could not think straight as you have said. I slowly pushed my hips forward trying to sink more of my cock into my little guy's skull. I pushed but it did not budge. I was about to give up when I felt those now swollen stretched boy lips descend a fraction of an inch down my shaft. I was ecstatic. My mind almost went blank. Spurred on by my limited success I pushed out my hips harder, intending to bury my raging drooling cock deeper into that warm, tight, moist orifice which is my own son's mouth. I was a terrible father, I know." the man said.

When the priest did not interrupt, he continued. "What happened instead both amazed and frightened me. Instead of pushing my cock farther in, I pushed my son, his whole-body half a foot across the living room floor. I was supposed to stop but an idea struck me. I slowly pulled back and sure enough my son's little frame followed, his small mouth still attached to his daddy's cock, his little hands still jacking me. I... My mind went wild." the man narrated. "Back and forth, I slid my boy on the living room floor using only my cock. I was not able to think straight. The demon was whispering words into my head. Scenarios and situation, where I was doing sexual things to my son. Then a final idea came, the thought of punching my cock into own son's tight little boy cunt, along with the very real feeling of his suck hole nursing my rod all the while stroking me pushed me over the edge." the man said not really caring if the priest found him disgusting. It has already happened. He feels like he is confessing to the priest and it feels good to get it off his chest.

"I couldn't hold out any longer, father, and with a primordial cry I let loose, shooting jet after jet of cum into my young boy's mouth. God, he had no choice but to swallow as the tight seal between his lips and my cock leaves no room for my semen to escape. I continued to dump my load into my boy's little mouth to the point where he can't keep up with the sheer volume. He coughed, choked and sputtered, then made a noise that sounded like a sneeze and cum starts shooting out of his nose. My satisfaction must have decreased the size of my swollen cock head which at that point was the only thing keeping us joined. As I fell back in lustful glee my cock pulls from my boys mouth followed by a splash of unswallowed spunk."

"So how did you feel after you just unloaded your seed inside your own son's throat, Mr. Mcvoy?" the priest asked.

"I laid there on the floor, father, spent and satisfied as I've not been in years. I closed my eyes and heard a sound which I know is my son wiping up my spent seed from his hands and face and anywhere else he can find it, greedily licking it up. I remembered thinking that from that point on, I will never have to jack myself off to satisfy my sexual urges. That was a terrible thought for a father who loves his son but the demon put it in my head, I know it did. I am a good father." the man explained.

"Then what happened?" the priest asked not really caring what the man thinks of himself or how he was justifying his actions to himself.

"I must have passed out, because when I opened my eyes again, I was alone in the living room." the man said. After the story, Mr. Mcvoy can feel that he is almost rock hard in his pants and a quick peek downwards confirmed his suspicion. He is in fact tenting his pants. Unknown to the hysterical father who was busy with his problem, the priest is also rock hard underneath his clothes.

"Well, that was that father. Do you believe me now?" the man asked.

"Yes I do." the priest replied. "I believe your son is possessed. But I sense that there is something you're not telling me." the priest pried baiting the father for more information. Hoping that maybe something else happened after that night.

"Ummm... nothing father. I told you everything."

"Are you sure, son. You are not supposed to lie to a priest especially inside the house of the Lord." the priest replied.

"Well..." the man started. "There was this other time." the man finally replied.

"What happened son? Tell me." the priest asked enthusiastically, not caring.

"Well, it happened just the other day. I... got home from work late and the babysitter had already tucked my son in in his room. You see father, he CAN still sleep in his room. It's just the demon in him than makes him want to sleep with me at night and try to seduce into... doing those things to him." the man said.

"Yes, I see that now, Mr. Mcvoy." the priest acknowledged. "So, what happened the other day?"

"Well, after the babysitter left, I checked on my son and I saw him sleeping on his bed. He must have been turning around in his sleep because his covers where no longer on top of him. He has his one leg over his pillow. I don't know what happened but he was no longer wearing his pajama bottoms. So, he is now stark naked and those melon shaped butt cheeks... father, they were so inviting. They were so perfectly round and pinkish, smooth and hairless. I can almost feel how smooth and soft they were just by watching them. I never noticed this about my son, but the other night, it looked exceptional, especially given his innocently provocative sleeping position. It was all on display and I can't stop looking." the man explained.

"Then what happened?"

"Well, I got horny father. The demon once again tempted me and I was still too weak to resist. If I had known I shouldn't have checked on my son that night. I swear the demon must have displayed my son like that for me to find. And I was too weak to resist." the man said ashamed that he was weak to resist the temptation of his son.

"Well, what did you do?" the priest asked.

"I woke my son up. He was sleeping so peacefully, I should have left him that way but I woke him up." the father replied. "He sat down on the bed, sleep half asleep. He still had his eyes closed, maybe waiting for me to say anything. I have already fished my hard cock out of my fly and so just like the last time, I pushed my crotch forward and turned, slapping my still half-asleep son in the face with my hard cock. I turned my body the other way and it slapped him in the face again." the man narrated.

"Did he woke up, then?" the priest asked.

"He did not. So I held my son's head in place using my one hand and gripped my hard cock at its base using the other one. I aimed my cock at my still half-asleep son's mouth and pushed. As my spongy head stretched his lips, I didn't even pause but continue forcing the whole head of my cock into his tight face cunt." The man stated.

"Did he woke up then?"

"No, father. Then I moaned as I feel those tight little boy lips snap closed over the helmet of my cock. That's when I caught myself saying "Fuck yeah...". I felt a sudden pang of guilt, father. I never swore in front of son. I heard myself chuckle a bit at the ridiculousness of the situation. There I was feeding my little boy my nasty daddy cock and I was worried about foul language. I also discovered then that vocalizing my perverse pleasure only makes it hotter for me." the man said.

"Haven't you been that way with your late wife?" the priest asked.

"No father. Never." the man replied. "So I was shocked at how much arousing and thrilling it was for me to say my perverse thoughts out loud, especially during sex." the man replied.

"So what happened next?"

"Well, I continued with voicing my perverse acts." the man said.

"How?"

"Well, at first father, I was a bit timid, all of it was new to me. I said: "Just feeding my little boy his daddy's cock." And father, you won't believe how turned on it made me to hear that. So, I continued. Things turned to more lewd words like "My little slut is lapping at daddy’s cock." or "My fucking nasty whore is hungry for my daddy jizz." I closed my eyes and was soaking up the feeling of my pedo shaft buried in my son's head. My head was tilted up and was firmly holding my son's head in place as I continued my pushing and my verbal outbursts." the man said.

"Was your son awake then?" the priest asked curiously.

"Honestly father, I did not know, and at that time, I did not care. But I discovered he was already awake as I felt a light pounding on my thighs. I looked down and discovered that my son was desperately pushing and hitting my upper legs. I did not know when he woke up but his small face looked flushed and pale. His once ruby lips turned tinged blue. Father, I was ashamed to admit now that in my lust I had unknowingly pushed more than half my cock into his mouth. If I wasn't under the demon's influence, I swear I would have pulled my hard cock out of my little boy's mouth to give him a chance to breathe. But that was not me. Not anymore." the man said.

The priest was so aroused. Luckily, his office table is covering the lower half of his body. So, he had the chance to move his right hand downwards without Mr. Mcvoy noticing. He managed to free his rock-hard cock and was slowly jacking it under the table, out of the man's view as the man continued his story. "I can't really blame you Mr. Mcvoy. You were under the demon's power." the priest consoled the man, still continuing his slow jerking motion under the table. The poor father, though turned on with telling the story was too scared and feeling guilty to do anything about his hard on that was tenting his pants in an awkward position.

"Instead of withdrawing my shaft in my son's throat, I brought my other hand down and gripped his head. That was when our eyes locked. I was sure my son can see that my eyes looked determined, purposeful and full of lust. His eyes on the other hand looked fearful and panicked. But deep behind those feelings, I can see something else. Something else was conveyed to me through those innocent eyes, a need, a wanting. I was sure it was the demon within my son. Urging me to continue." the man said.

"So what did you do?" the priest asked. He is almost smirking as he can't believe that this father forced himself to believe in demons to justify his actions. Even as a priest, he doesn’t believe in demons. Well, at least not demons who possess human hosts.

"I did not stop father. Still looking into my son's eyes and with a firm grip on both sides of his head I pulled him forward. At the same time, I pushed my hips forward. I quickly encountered great resistance and I realized I was at the back of my little guy's throat. The pressure became so great that it began to hurt my cock. I almost gave up. But just then I overcame that last hurdle and my rod slides into the warm velvet sleeve that is my son's throat. The remainder of my girth slid in easily. Soon enough I had my little guy's face pressed against my pubes." the man narrated.

"So what happened to your son?" The priest asked concerned a bit. He was about to reach climax with just his slow jerking of his cock, so he stopped.

"Father, that's when I felt it. It was like the demon was taking control of my son. He was thrashing about wildly, his whole-body convulsing and spasming." the man said. The priest knew that what the man saw as the demon possessing the body of his son was just the son's way of trying desperately to get oxygen. He did not correct the man though.

"Father, I looked down. Seeing that my cock hasn't punched through the back of his skull I slowly slid it out of the tight trap it was encased in. I felt like I was also demon-possessed as I forcibly shoved it back in. I repeated that action half a dozen times, essentially face fucking my little boy. His whole body was jerking and swaying back and forth like a rag doll. When I felt he's about to pass out, I released his head. He slid backward off my cock with a loud, wet slurping sound and landed on his back in front of me. He was gasping for breath." the man narrated. The priest was very aroused by the story he was hearing. He was silently praying that the man's story ends the way he was hoping it would end.

"I gave him only a moment before I'm on him again. I came up on my knees and grabbed my son by the ankles pulling him toward me. Then I pushed his legs up over his head, essentially folding him in half. With his legs spread wide, I had a clear view of my boy's pink hole. Somehow it looked shiny and slightly puckered. I grabbed my still hard cock and slap it a few times on that smooth white ass." the man narrated.

"Wait, are you about to...?" the priest asked, super excited. But for the eyes of a guilt-ridden father it looked like the priest was shocked and confused.

"Yes father." the man said bowing his head.

"Sorry." the priest added sensing that the man was feeling guilty. "Continue."

"Well, I rubbed my now leaking head up and down my son's small crack, pausing when I reached his tiny opening. Jesus, father! My cock looked huge when compared to his tiny anus. A copious amount of snot leaks from my cock right on to his tiny fuck hole." the man narrated catching himself when he called his son's butt hole as his 'tiny fuck hole'. When the priest did not react or interrupted, he continued. "Seeing my pre-fuck juice run down my little boy's ass crack almost sent me over the edge, father. It was just too much. I was dizzy with lust and I felt like I was going to pass out." the man added.

"I heard myself say "Fuck, you have a nice cunt, boy." My outburst, caused my son to open his eyes which soon locked onto mine. I made sure that I was looking my boy in the eye when I slid my finger down his inviting crevice, getting it slick with my own pre-cum. When I reached his hole, I applied a firm pressure and slowly slid my finger into my little boy. Amazingly, my son never looked away as a gasp left his mouth. Father, I couldn't believe how tight my son's small anus was. I slid my finger further in which caused another gasp from my son who was splayed out before me. As if on a staring contest, I also did not look away from my son's eyes. "Tight boy cunt" was my remark as I slowly slide my finger out a bit. I roughly jammed my finger back in followed by another remark of "Tight fucking cunt". I withdrew my finger once again and then rammed it back in, harder this time. "Tight, fucking boy cunt!" was my remark." the man added.

"I continued roughly finger fucking my young boy. The whole time all manner of filth spewed from my mouth. Every time I shove my finger into that incredibly small pussy, my son would let out a high-pitched squeal. And as I rammed it in faster and harder, his cries became more frequent and louder. Father, my son sounded like some slutty whore being fucked in a bad porn flick."

"Don't feel guilty Mr. Mcvoy. It was the demon and not your son." the priest suggested.

"I know father. That's why I was able to continue with what I did." the man agreed.

"Right." the priest replied. "But weren't you afraid your neighbors or some passer-by could hear the cries of a young child coming from your house? It would have raised some concern." he asked curious, wanting to make the man aware of how risky his actions were. 

"Oh, father. I also thought of that. So, I came up with an easy solution." the man replied almost proudly. The priest looks at him gauging his enthusiastic respond. He mellowed down a bit. But not much.

"Well, I ripped my finger from my little guy's hole and span him around on the bed. He was still on his back by his legs but this time his head was between my knees. I released his ankles and took my cock in hand. I gave his small face a few slaps with my hard daddy cock before I shoved my cock past those red baby lips into his waiting mouth. A sickening, wet gagging sound alerted me that I had already hit the back of my boy's throat." the father narrates. He did not wait for the priest to say anything before he continued. "What that little demon-possessed cock whore did next, surprised me. With my cock still in his mouth, my son tilted his head back which allowed me a straight shot into his tight throat. As if on command I pushed forward. I felt the small wet sleeve of his throat grip my cock as I continued to push in."

"So how was it?" the priest asked which surprised the man a bit. He expected the priest to be at least a little judging. But he was glad that the priest understands that it is the demon's work. Besides he was too turned on to care and he was not going to stop the story at its climax.

"Father, I looked down. I saw my boy's usually pouty bottom lip, thin and stretched, hugging my veiny rod as it slid past. And, oh my god, father. You might not believe me but I could see it. I could actually see the outline of my cock as it slid into my young boy's throat, stretching that thin fleshy tube. I couldn't believe it was fucking real." the man said. "Excuse my language father." he added not seeing the irony of his saying sorry.

"No problem, go on." the priest replied.

"So I was bringing back my hips, sliding my cock out of my little guy's throat and sure enough that tiny little exposed neck shrinks to its normal size. It was unbelievable father." the man exclaimed. "I started up a steady fucking rhythm as I watched in awed fascination as my boy's throat expands and contracts in timing with my thrusts. The room was filled with a sickening wet, sloppy, suction noise as my cock slid in and out of my boy's esophagus. My pre-cum mixed with his saliva greasing the way. It was fucking nasty! I wondered then if my son's eyes were open or closed. Or if he can see my low hanging, hairy daddy nuts as they were pulled back and then shoved forward, slapping him in the face, again and again as I thrust deep into his throat." the man narrated.

"Wow, it's amazing how your son could take all of you." the priest remarked when he could not contain his amazement.

"Yes, I was shocked too." the man said. He did not wait for the priest to tell him to continue with his story, he was too excited to tell the story. He continued. "Fortunately, father, I remembered my real goal. So, I once again pulled back and spread my little guy's legs, folding him in half, exposing that little boy pussy of his, still coated with slime from my cock. I once again sank my index finger into that warm tight hole. Sliding in was a bit easier this time. My son was much quieter this time around too especially because his mouth was still stuffed full of my cock." the man said with a chuckle. The priest joined him.

"Then, I shove a second finger in and I swear I can feel him screaming on my cock. His small anal ring was so fucking tight, father. Like you wouldn't believe. I continued fucking my boy at both ends. My hard, adult cock in and out of his mouth pussy and two fingers in his boy cunt. When he finally loosened up a bit, I slowly added a third finger."

"What happened?"

"Well, let's just say that my son gave me the best hummer I've ever had. His poor attempts at screaming was sending vibrations straight through my cock." the man replied. "I just held the three fingers in his ass, giving that tight hole time to adjust to the invasion. I knew it was time to continue when I actually felt my son trying to raise his small upturned ass, attempting to swallow more of my fingers with his stretched boy cunt. I once again began to slide my fingers, this time though slowly in and out of my boy, all the while fucking his throat." the man added.

"The demon must have reacted to your touch. Then what happened?" the priest inquired.

"What happened next was I realized it was already time - Cherry poppin’ time!" the man said. "I slid my fingers out of my boy and amazingly, father, his hole stays open for a moment before winking shut. Then with a soft pop I pulled my cock out of his mouth. I remembered seeing a stream of kiddie drool and cum hanging off of it. I flipped my boy onto his stomach and spun him around. His head landed on a pillow. Father, the little demon knew what was going on and he raised his ass high into the air. He even wiggled that smooth white ass at me. What a slut." the man remarked in front of the priest not caring.

"Yes, a completely demon possessed slut." the priest added.

"Yes, that demon. Then I spread open his tiny white globes and was greeted once again by my now swollen and puffy prize. I sucked up a big wad of saliva and spat it onto his waiting cunt. The perverse act of spitting on my little boy really turned me on even more and so I quickly brought my cock against his crack, letting loose a river of all natural, salty lube. I rub the huge head of my cock along the smooth crevice below me, stopping at his puckered little hole. Then I finally pushed. And I pushed hard." the man said.

"But my boy's tight little sphincter holds firm" the man quickly added not giving the priest the time to react with his previous statement. "It was denying me access. But I knew it was only a matter of time before his immature pussy muscles tire and give way. Never letting up on the pressure I laid my body down over my son, burying his tiny frame under my big, muscular hairy body. I laid my body down as much as possible without crushing the small child under me. Head down and eyes closed I did my best to relax and slow my breathing. All my attention was on the pressure being applied to the end of my cock. I then remembered asking my son to let me in." the man said.

"How did you ask?" the priest asked curiously, hoping the man would answer.

"I whispered. "Let Daddy in, baby." I even asked him. "You want Daddy's big cock in you tiny little boy cunt, don't you baby?""

"Did he answer?" the priest asked delighted.

"Yes. From somewhere under my chest I hear the tiny, muffled voice of my boy "Yes Daddy""

"So what happened?"

"We laid there for what seemed a long time, then I felt it. A little quiver, a spasm of my son's tight anal ring. And slowly it gave way. I felt the tip of my cock pass into by boy's ass. God, father, he was so tight... and hot."

"I guessed as much." the priest mumbled, but the man sure did hear it. But it did not stop him to continue.

"I brought down my hand to roughly cover his mouth then steadily pushed my huge cock into his boy pussy." the man added.

"Was he crying?" the priest asked curiously.

"He was screaming loudly into my hand. But, father, I should tell you, I felt like I was in heaven. Never has my cock received such a sensation. The pleasure of having my boy's tight anal walls grip my steel hard rod is un-FUCKING believable." the man exclaimed. 

"I can believe that." the priest remarked.

"Inch by inch I drove my meaty fuck tube into my little boy's cunt. As I bottom out, I noticed my son's screams have stopped and was replaced by unearthly low moaning. My rough pubic bush was pressed firmly into my son's silky-smooth ass."

"Wait." the man priest asked baffled. "You bottomed out?" the priest asked.

"Oh, I did father." the man replied with pride.

"Wow." was all the priest could say.

"Yes, wow. I even paused for a moment to soak up the most intense, incredible feeling my body has ever known. Then I slowly pulled out until just the head of my cock is buried in my boy. Then I took what's mine and drove my hard man cock fully into the small body buried under me. I repeated the action again and again and was then fully fucking my little boy. God his moaning was punctuated by high pitched squeals every time I roughly punch my cock into his tiny fucked hole. I continued fucking and fucking harder until the room was filled with the noise of my flesh slapping against boy ass and the high pitched slutty squeaking of my newly deflowered demon-possessed fuck toy." the man said.

"So that was when you finally came inside your son?" the priest asked. His jerking pace increased and the movement of his hand was slightly visible. But the man remained oblivious as he was also facing a dilemma. His solution was to put one of his hands in his pockets and reposition his tenting cock. Not a long-term solution but was good enough.

"No father." came the answer. "Feeling I was about to unload, I stopped. Still fully buried in my son's fleshy hole, I realized I had to see it. So, I removed my hand from his mouth and slid both my arms under his legs. I brought us both up, me kneeling on my bed holding my son, his back against my hairy chest, essentially sitting on my cock. I held my son tight against me, both arms under his knees and scoot off the bed. My nasty daddy cock was still fully encased in my boy's flesh. I walked us over to the mirror above his dresser and my mind exploded."

"What... What did you see?" the priest asked curiously. He was a bit frustrated when the father replied no to his question but was now thankful things went another way.

"I stood there in awe, father. I saw my big hairy muscular adult body holding the tiny smooth white frame of my little boy against me." the man said.

"Wow." the priest exclaimed. "Did you see your son's face?"

"Yes father. Though I barely noticed his head, lolling slowly back and forth on by chest, I saw his eyes were rolled back, his mouth agape, and a thin thread of slime drooling out. But father! What really captivated my attention is what's between his legs." the man said. The father looked shocked and a bit confused. The man realized the priest must be thinking.

"No, father. Not his insignificant tiny boy cock, but lower. Hanging out of my boy's ass is a large, low hanging hairy set of adult balls. My balls. His father's balls. I lifted and spread his skinny legs further apart to reveal the root of my cock where it entered his small body." the man paused. "Father, what I saw is difficult for me to comprehend... It's... It's impossible, even."

"What?" the priest asked.

"Father, it looked like the kid... my kid... was impaled on a tree trunk. The small tiny lips of his boy cunt were obscenely stretched thin to accommodate my engorged cock. It seemed fucking huge in comparison to his tiny boy pussy. In relation to my kid impaled on my cock, I am a giant. The poor fucked kid... my own fucked kid, probably couldn't close his legs if he tried. But he didn't, he was out of it." the man said with a slight chuckled. "Too out of it." the man added looking away into a memory from a not so distant past.

Father, while looking at the two of us in the mirror, I tried and imagined where my cock is in his small body, how far into his torso it goes... and where does it end. When I followed the imagined line of my cock up his smooth white tummy, past his navel and up to his chest cavity, I knew that as a law-abiding citizen, as a man of moral conscience, as his father, I should be outraged, sick to my stomach at the violation my young boy is receiving." the man said. The priest was trying to sense regret from the man. He couldn't sense any. Not anymore. "The fact that anyone would perform such a perverse act of abuse on a such a young child, never mind that it is my own son, should have sent me into a murderous blood thirsty rage against the perpetrator.... But father, the sick pervert that has shoved his too large adult cock into my innocent child is me... and I... I fucking loved it! I still do. That's why I need your help father. I am too weak to resist the demon. And I am starting to enjoy what happened. I can't have that." the man said.

"Yes." the priest responded a bit annoyed. "But first, I need to know what happened next." he added to direct them back into the topic that he has learned to love.

"Well, father. That moment, I knew that I will never stop, no matter the consequences. "This belongs to me." I told myself. "It is mine!" I added. And so, I bent down my head and gave my son a kiss on the top of his head. "You’re such a good boy" I said to him. "Daddy loves you very much, and Daddy's going to fuck you with his cock."" the man said.

"Then father, my son pulled himself out of his blissful or tortured state, which to be honest, I didn't care about at that time, and he turned his face up towards me. His glassy eyes focus for a moment on mine. I gazed down at that tiny angelic face, pale and flushed from the trauma his body is going through and I asked my little son. "You want that, don't you baby? You want Daddy to fuck your tiny boy cunt? You like sucking big nasty adult cocks, don't you, you little cum guzzling gutter whore. You want grown men to use your little slutty holes and fill you up with their thick, cum." I was out of control. At least my mouth was. It continued spewing filthy, sick tirade. It was more for my pleasure than anything else. I mean my son probably doesn't understand half of what I'm saying. He was too delirious. But maybe he did. Maybe he did understand what I was saying, father. Because as he continued looking me right in the eye he nodded and smiled at me." the man said.

The priest looked unconvinced or disinterested but the man wants to know that the priest believes him. "Father, my son was too delirious, he can't even say a word but he nodded his head, just to give his response. And he smiled. And that did it for me. Fixing my attention back into the mirror, I focused on where my seemingly massive rod is joined with my son's boy cunt and I slowly lifted him up. Father, I was sliding my boy up my now shining rod, slick with juices from my son's ass." the man said with pride this time. " And as I pull him up his cunt is extended outwards, like it was refusing to let go of the tight grip it had on my cock. Eventually that too let go and I felt my boy's flesh sliding up his daddy's cock. And instead of slamming myself back inside his cunt, I relaxed my hold on my boy. I let him go a bit. Amazingly his small weight isn't enough to send him slamming down on my rod and so instead he slowly slides down, until every inch of my cock is engulfed. I was in heaven father."

"Please, don't use that word in this church. It was not Heaven, Mr. Mcvoy." the priest said trying to regain his position as the more level-headed man in the room. But he knew he has already climaxed underneath his priestly clothes. He might have regained his level-headedness after his release but the father hasn't reached his yet. 

"Whatever father." the man replied. "I couldn't take it anymore, father. I once again pulled my son up, but keeping my cock in him, I jerked up my hips, forcibly driving into him. And father..." the man chuckled again. "My son retreated into semi-consciousness again, resting his head against my chest. I watched myself in the mirror as I molested my boy, repeatedly driving my cock deep into him." the man said.

The priest wanted to stop the man's narrative. He wants it to stop so as not to cloud his judgment. But he voiced his opinion too late. As he felt his limp cock hardening again.

"For ten full minutes, father, ten whole minutes, I slammed into him, his cunt never losing the vice like grip on my cock. Then I felt, and actually saw, my balls tighten and pull up a bit and with one final thrust up into my boy, I let loose shot after shot of thick, ropey daddy jizz. Nothing in life can compare to the act of dumping a load into my little guy's pussy, father. In a delirious high, my cock continued to pulse, coating the walls of my son's ass in cum. It was a lot father. I have never cum that much in my life. Not with any previous girlfriend. Not even with my wife." the man said amazed.

"Where is your son now?" the priest asked.

"It's no longer my son, father... It... well, I managed to tie him down in the basement." the father said, then his expression darkens, then just as quickly his face changed into a pleading look. "My son is still in there somewhere. Please help me bring back my son father. We don't have much time; the demon is strong. I'm afraid the ropes won't hold him back for long."

"What? You tied your son up?" the priest exclaimed.

"Yes father. I can't trust myself around my son anymore. I am too weak to resist the demon's temptation. I need your help father." the man said.

"Okay, let's go." the priest said. "Wait for me outside, I need to prepare some things for the exorcism." the priest uttered. He doesn't have a clue on how to perform an exorcism but he just want the man out of his office so he can clean up the mess he made under this office table.

"Okay, father." The man said. He stood up too fast before he realized that his cock was standing up under his pants, tenting it. He wished the priest did not noticed it, as it led the way outside the priest's office. The priest did notice though. And he was a bit worried about the condition of the man's kid after seeing the tent in his pants. The man seemed gifted in that department. Way gifted than he is and he feared that the man might have hurt his kid with what he was packing.

Well, the concern did not bode well enough for the kid. The priest entered the basement alone, telling the father to wait outside as he performed the exorcism. The priest was worried about the kid and is ready to call the police. Also, he doesn't know how to perform exorcism and acting is not one of his strong suites. When they reached the foot of the stairs though, he saw the kid, his hands and feet tied up, totally naked.

"Please let me go." the kid said.

"Shhhh..." the priest said as he approached the kid.

"How are you?" the priest asked.

"I'm.. fine.. My father... He's... crazy... He... He..." the kid tearing up.

"It's okay." the priest said. "I'm here to help." he said as he untied the kid.

Once completely untied, the kid cried in the priest's arms.

"What happened?" the priest asked once the kid stopped crying.

"My father... he... he thinks, I was possessed by a demon."

"Are you?"

"No... but he... he did things to me... He said... it will help. I tried to tell him to stop... He... he did not." the kid said.

"Well, I think you are actually possessed by a demon." the priest said.

"What?" the kid asked stunned by what the priest said.

"Yes, you are." the priest said.

"No." the kid said moving away from the priest.

"In fact, I will perform exorcism on you now." the priest said as he unbuckled his belt.

"Please, no." the kid pleaded. He never stopped pleading. But it was useless. The priest did not listen. He took the kid on the floor of the basement that night. The father came downstairs after he heard some screaming, mostly from the boy as he pleaded for the priest to stop. And instead of stopping the priest, the father just watched as the man of clergy, bearer of the good news, pounded his divine mighty sword into his demon-possessed son.

And it did not stop there.

"Is my son cured?" the man asked after the priest was done flooding the poor boy's gut with his divine seed two times. His son was still lying on the floor, face stained with tears and totally passed out after the priest had his way.

"No." the priest replied. "The demon was too strong. I need to perform the exorcism at least twice a week." the priest replied.

"Oh." the man replied. "Can I help?" the man asked with a smile.

"Of course. Anytime." the priest replied, giving back a mischievous smile of his own.

And that was how the kid's life was. He was home-schooled. The priest would stop by three times a week and rape him. His father would fill in for those nights when the priest is not around. Other night, the two men would exorcise the kid one after the other, and eventually at the same time. Six years later, the kid decided to end his life using the same rope he was tied with. No one paid the price as the two men buried the boy under the floor of the basement and said the boy run away. The man became a drunk and died on a car accident two years later. The priest died at the age of 63, colon cancer.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other works in AO3. If you enjoyed this story, you will probably enjoy my other works. Subscribe to me, if you end up liking my works. No pressure though. (#YoutuberVibes #ShamelessPlug)
> 
> Also, I am very much open to suggestions, comments and criticisms.
> 
> Finally, if you prefer connecting with me in more private platform, you can do so through discord @ JannKenneth#1821 or kik @ JannKenneth
> 
> Don't forget to show me some love in AO3 and in life.  
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> \-------------------------------
> 
> Want to collaborate with the lovely people who helped make this fiction what it is? Then join S.C.A.R.’s discord server at https://discord.gg/dYQ5zVa
> 
> Please be sure to leave a kudos and check out our other sinful fictions and collaborations in our collection here on Ao3.


End file.
